Havana Knott
History Before the Outbreak Year One Initial Outbreak Enforced Medical Assessment/Quarantine EMAQ & The Breakout Havana spent two weeks at six months of pregnancy in the EMAQ Centre in Central London being experimented on and having been raised on the estates of Manchester she knew to stay noncompliant with the suits, and when she could hear the thoughts of Alice and the other Mutants there to rescue them she managed to get word around that they should get ready to bolt, and during the fight she managed to cripple several MI5 Agents and even took out a sniper with a savage boot to the head after climbing to flights of stairs after witnessing Francis and several other mutants get shot despite hating Francis during her time there. After many mutants escaped, Havana's telepathic powers felt the death of Clovis and the bond shatter between clones. She felt for him and was one of the first to run to his aid dispite Willow pulling her away. The Circus Havana spent the remaining three months of her Pregnancy at the Circus, becoming friends with Chris and helping him mourn his "Twin's" death, and even encouraging him to go to Australia with Alice and Jamie to join the NewMutants which he had to do under mask due to him being an identical genetic replica of a "dead man". She was also the only one to know about Castor and Pollux, two clones that ran away into the night on the eve of Clovis' funeral who had avowed to avenge any death to become of any Clone. She kept it a secret but managed to track them down and with the help of a mutant teleporter, teleporte to Amsterdam and she gave birth in the secret Guild complex on the 9th of January. The Guild During her time at the Guild she met the Amsterdam Guild all of whom were training to become merciless killers and she too began training with them, though now no longer as close to Castor as she was to Chris, she kept an eye on him anyway. Not knowing wether her son had a mutation or not she had training assassin Soren use his mutation which catalyticly absorbed others mutations and amplified it from himself. It turned out that baby Spencer did indeed have a mutation and it was that he could "possess others" which sort of frightened the two of them but they kept it under wraps and the two worked on finding a way/mutant that could slow/dampen the mutations powers. She was also present when Pollux comes to visit and they all watched a spar between Castor and Justin, a mutant with Transparency. Justin won and managed to slice Castor's collarbone. That same night while Havana and Lydia were working on their psychic powers they felt/mentally witnessed Pollux and a second mutant, The Immortal Baltrus savagely snap his transparent neck. The visiting guild mutants left the same night but Havana made sure Lydia kept it quiet. She eventually told Castor about it and he didn't even seem phased and she also admitted to knowing of his existance since the beginning and how she was friends with Clovis at the EMAQ, Chris during his time at the circus, and even Charlie himself. She also told him their secret was safe and he vowed that she and the friends of Clovis would also be under their protection. She told him she could handle it herself and they spent the night bonding over fight stories. She reveals to him Spencer's mutation. Category:Assassin Category:The Guild Category:Psychic Category:Detained Category:Female Category:Pregnant Category:Mutant